Tails On Moebius
by XxCRITICxX
Summary: A what if? What if tails got sent to Moebius? What if he got stuck between his feelings for Fiona, and him wanting to go back to his life on Mobius? What if, indeed. Find out what happens when this does all happen, and find out what he does about it. Rated T for sexual suggestion, mild violence, and moderate language.
1. Chapter 0: the prologue!

In the beginning.

The very beginning.

~-~-Disclaimer: i do not own and Sonic characters, or other things from Sonic.-~-~

-~-~Claimer: i do own the plot.~-~-

After the big bang, the galaxies were formed. In a certian galaxy named later by humans to be 'The Milky Way', aplanet also later to be called 'Earth' by humans and its moon were formed through many explosive events. Eventually the universe and the planet cooled down. After many billions of years, bacteria formed, which then evolved into plants and other primitive life forms. Then arose the dinosaurs, and then some unexplained event took place that wiped them out. After more billions of years, mammals evoled, and in turn humans formed from glorious, yet more primitive primates.

All the while, the earth was rotating and moving aroung the sun, with the moon doing the same with tha planet. These interactions created the seasons and different weather patterns. Also, the totonic plated moved under the crust layer of the planet, forming one large continent of land on the huge expanse of ocean, and then dispersing into smaller ones, usually seven. Then reforming, and dispersing, reforming, dispersing... over and over again...

Humans came about while there were seven different continents, and as they evolved and learned, created the world we know of as 'Middle Earth'. But what happened after that?

The great totonic plates that shaped 'Middle Earth' began to move once again, and over millions or even billiona of years, just as humans evolved from apes, 'mobians' evolved while the continents started to merge into one. Your normal hedgehogs, foxes, dogs, cats, monkeys, and many other species now stood up on two legs, in humanoid body structures. Some mobians were even smarter than the majority of humans. The mobians began to be put under the oppresive rule of a certian group of humans called 'overlanders' and over the course of the Great War, which the mobians won due to their diversity in species and special skills, the world named 'Earth' was no more. The overlanders gave in, and the planet was renamed after the victors, becoming 'Mobius'.

This is a story of a rather amazingly intelligent mutated two-tailed fox in the generation born after the war, named 'Miles 'Tails' Prower'


	2. Chapter 1: the real first chapter!

~~if you wanna see claims/disclaims of ownership/disownership, then go back to the first chapter. you lazy people that care.~~

'It was a regular day, in regular knothole, where everyone was going about their daily lives. Just as sonic the hedgehog was getting back from another nerve-racking mission in robotropolis, a crash was heard out in the great forest. Just as unexpected, another crash was heard, and another, and a whole sequence of crashes came until a giant robot, having a striking resemblance to robotnik, came through the trees with the big fatso piloting it at it's head.'

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight in the documentary of how knothole was destroyed, and you could only see their faces due to the light from the t.v.. They were in the living room of sonic the hedgehog in new mobotropolis, and it has two green couches, and a matching loveseat and chair on the sides. Sonic and Sally acorn were cuddled up on one of the couches, while Shadow the hedgehog and Amy rose were cuddling on the other couch. Antoine and bunnie d'coolette were snuggled under a blanket on the loveseat, and tails was sitting alone on the chair.

'And here we come to the fight scene between the lord of lard and sonic. Sonic is, of course, starting it off with his usual witty banter. "hey fat face! You finally found us, ey?" "I'll get you if its the last thing I do, sonic!" as the two are clashing, robo-loser is also smashing up the houses as the villagers are evacuating.'

Tails sighed, for he was the only one who didn't have a girl to be with. The documentary soon ended, and everyone said their goodbyes and left to go to their houses to sleep. As tails was going home, he thought of why he didn't have anyone to go walk home with. It was partially due to sonic starting a relationship with tails' first love, Fiona fox, before he could work up the courage to ask her out. He did move on from her, when he met a nice plant-girl from space.

This all ended when he was forced to shoot her in order to save the universe from the evil Dark Oak of the metarex. After that, he found out that they were never really in love, they had just fallen into a powerful love trap that Amy had set up for sonic. Luckily for sonic, Amy has fallen in love with Shadow, and vice versa. Tails had never found someone after two heartbreaks, and this made sonic feel bad for him, since he had taken Fiona, and drove her away by being too 'boring,' and she left the freedom fighters to run off with sonics evil counterpart from moebius, scourge, and she slapped tails in the process.

As he was getting in bed, Tails knew that he was all alone, since most of the free time his friends have, they spend with their girlfriends/wives, and he was just the lonely genius that kept all the parts of new mobotropolis, like the defences, water system, and electric system, running smoothly. His free time was usually spent contemplating like this, and making new inventions, as he gets almost no respect from all the other citizens, they all still saw him as the little kid that would follow sonic around everywhere, and sometimes get into trouble. As he was about to fall asleep, he decided what he would do to change this.  
"tomorrow, everything will change for me. Finally."


	3. Chapter 2: Nicole inquires

~~i dont own sonic, but i own the plot.~~

The next morning, the residents of new mobotropolis are waking up to their alarm clocks and various reminding electronics. Tails however, does not need any of these electronic devices, since he is used to getting up earlier than the others, and due to his vulpine sense of hearing, he knows when it's time to get up and ready due to his neighbors wake up calls.

This morning was different for him though. He got up especially early and packed some things, including clothing and all the essentials. Soon after he had taken a shower, he headed out of the house, wearing flight goggles on his forehead, a white t-shirt, tan khakki shorts, and his usual white gloves and white and red striped shoes.

It was early morning, so no one saw him walk down the road with his duffel bag to the St. Frederick Airport. No one, except Nicole, the nanite lynx and A.I. of the city. She walked up to him as he was getting into his bi-plane, the Tornado, and putting his bag in small cargo hold. "where are you going so early in the morning, tails?" she inquired.

He replied bluntly.  
"it's none of your business what I do with myself, Nicole." she sighed as she walked up next to him as he prepped the plane.  
"all I want is to make sure that you're safe."he looked up from filling the gas tank "fine, I'm going on an adventure to prove how much I've grown up, and you know I went on some dangerous excursions when I was little, so there's no point in trying to stop me now."

"fine, just be careful, and call to tell Sally later where you are, because I'm not taking the heat." she gave him a light peck on the cheek before he climbed into the cockpit, blushing slightly and smiling at the lynx girl. "I'll be just fine, don't you worry." Tails started the engines and took the propellers up to speed, and said goodbye as he took off down the runway, waving to her as he went. She waved back, and whispered to herself "I hope he'll be all right."

Nicole watched as he flew into the sunrise, and headed back towards the residential section of the city, waiting for princess Sally to wake up, and listen to the yelling she has in store for the young kitsune. But of course, he never called. Nicole sighed and decided not to trouble  
the princess with Tails' absence, so she saved it for later to tell her.


	4. Chapter 3: Decent into Hell

~~if you wanna see claims/disclaims of ownership/disownership, then go back to the first chapter. you lazy people that care.~~

It was a beautiful day out, and the sun had come to a climax in the sky as tails flew his red biplane above the clouds.

He decided to go beneath the clouds as he had been traveling for half a day, and he wanted to see the scenery to have behold. A while later, he was flying over a huge blue ocean under a clear blue sky, since he had just left the cloud bank. The ocean was speckled with tiny islands, each covered with their one tropical environment.

Just then, tails whipped his head around at the sound of an explosion, to see a smoking hole in the fuel tank. He was running out of gas quick, and he needed to land fast. He began to drive the plane downwards, and headed for a small island in the he didn't see however, were bean and bark on blue and green extreme gear, and it was in fact not the heat from the sun that made the gasoline explode in the tank, bean had hit the plane dead-on with a shaped charge that broke through the armor of the plane.

The orange kitsune began spiraling towards the water, and he could barely pick up the plane from the dive before crash landing on the island, getting the wings broken off by a set of trees.

* * *

Tails regained conciouness to find flames the color of his fur lapping at his face.

As he climed out of the wreckage of his plane, he noticed that this island was very similar to when he met the auto-automation Fiona. Then he was pulled out of his memories when the gas tank on the demolished vehicle lit and the plane exploded behind him, making him jump and realize that he was standing. However, what he did not realize was the explosion had a much more sinister meaning. It had alerted the mercenaries of his location.

Tails had how ever niticed a small cave enterance beyond the wrechage and some how he felt that there was a presence calling him forth as he unintentually moved towards the dark opening.

Just then he heard two whirring noises. Then they stopped and there was another explosion behind him. "Thats funny, there was only one gas tan-" He was cut short as a large furry and white hand wrapped around his throat. He slowly turned to face Bean and Bark, two accomplished mercenaries. "Your coming with us, Miles. Scourge dose not appreciate you kissing his girlfriend and then running away during a mission." Bean said.

Tails kneed Bark in the stomach and thinking quickly, ran while doding bombs thrown at him by Bean. As he was running through the damp tunnel, he went the way he felt the presence coming from. 'I dont get it, we have all the chaos emeralds at home, and and the power rings viually don't exist in places like this...' As he thought he had to dodge stalagtites getting blow off the celling by Bean snd stalagmites being thrown at him by Bark.

When he rounded the corner, he saw it. A super-warp ring! He noticed that it was strangely suspened open in the air above a stone pedastal in the middle of the dark room, the only light sources amidst the black. Tails stepped into the ring and dissapeared into a world of darkness.

* * *

.Tails awoke in a pitch dark room, with a menacing red glow coming from ahead. He slowly walked ahead, with the red light beginning to fill the room, until he could see that he himself was bleeding uncontrollably in so many places that he was amazed to be alive, let alone walking without trouble. Then he reached the end of the cave. There were pits of fire along the walls, yet the middle of the room was impossible to see. He did however notice that there was an odd-shaped throne in the darkness, yet to him in the light, it was only a shadow in the middle of a pitch dark room.

Then something moved on the throne, and one large red and white eye opened up in the middle of the darkness, then something wet soaked through his blood-stained shoe, and he looked down to see himself standing in a pool of blood. He then moved his eyes up, following the trail of blood, to see it connecting with a now seeable limp body of the red vixen Fiona, on the ground in a heap. He also saw that the eye was gone.

Then it happened. There was an almost undead, horrifyingly faint moaning coming from the throne, and the eye was replaced, only this time followed by multiple, even hundreds of smaller ones opening up, and the fires raged creating enough light for the horrid creature to be beheld. A giant black snake covered in blood-red eyes and moving almost like a misty shadow slithered around the throne, and the eyes let off a bio-luminescent light as the moaning grew louder, and a humanoid shadow could be seen sitting in the throne, and he lifted his black haired head to show a single eye on his pale forehead, and no mouth!

Then the moaning reached a climax with many pitched undead voices almost screaming out, and the moving mass of eyes and shadow jumped out at tails, hissing at the same time, only to fly literally into fiona's side, disappearing as it made contact with a black-lightish glow around the point of impact upon her body, then the moaning stopped, and the person in the thrones eye closed, and Fiona started to slowly stand up.

She turned around and looked at him, her blue pupils gone, and leaving only blank-white shells of a soul for eyes with tears of blood seeping from the tear ducts, and blood pouring from her muzzle as she opens her mouth, revealing rows of long, sharp, needle-like teeth, and she lunged at him with large demonic claws and a scream echoing from her bloody mouth!

Then he really woke up, though this time there was no cave, or snakes, or demons. Just tails, unscathed, with the mysteriously appearing super-warp ring in hand. Sitting in the middle of a field at night in a cold sweat, during a thunderstorm with no rain, yet it was hot and the sky was repeatedly light up by lightning. Then he passed out, and had a dreamless sleep until the next morning in the godforsaken nightmarish field.

* * *

~~if you have a problem with the middle bit, just know that i wrote it on a bus going to ny city. yeah, it was hectic. not to mention it was written on my friends notepad, and i had to get them to find it and send it to me. thats what took so long for an update, sorry.~~


	5. Chapter 4: The king and his Groupies

**Well hello people! yes, i am not dead i got my computer fixed and i am back in school, which means i can write more! so, whatever people that still read this stuff that you probably abandoned. well, no...**

**:TAKE THIS:**

Tails walked through the large green-stained wooden double doors, still following the barely visible swishing tail of the vixen of his dreams, Fiona. However, after a few steps the red and tan tail dissapeared into the darkness and he was left to just keep walking forward.

About two feet later two spotlights shone on him, and he had to cover his sensitive vulpine eyes from the intense white light. When he removed his arm from his face the lighting had returned to a normal hue, and he discovered he was standing in front of Scourge's throne. On the left side was Rosy the Hedgehog, Alicia Acorn, and Fiona Fox (somehow alicia and fiona had out on t-shirts and short-shorts since the time that he had last seen them) an don the right side of the throne was Boomer the walrus, and a cardboard cutout of Miles, who Boomer was trying (and failing) to hold up with his tail flipper...

Scourge grinned and looked down at Tails.

"so... you couldn't stay away, could ya?"

"...what?"

"you know what i mean Miles. sneakin' a kiss with Fi, then sneakin' out on a mission and leaving us hanging while you scurry off to Mobius for a private VACATION!"

"oh..."

Tails shifted on his feet uncomfortably, figuring out that they all thought that he was Anti-Miles.

"well?"

"well what?" tails responded

"well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

tails had just a couple seconds to think of a reply to scourge's inquiry, and it made it even more difficult knowing that a lot of eyes (and cardboard cutout eyes) were trained on him, watching his every movement.

"umm... sorry?" he said with a small grin starting to form on his face.

Scourge got up and walked down the steps of his throne until he was one step above the male fox, at eye level with him. He gave tails a long, hard look in the eyes and slowly began to turn around, before shrugging his shoulders.

:eh, fine by me. FI! ALI!"

Fiona and Alicia ran up next to him, and he gave them both dirty glances (which they did NOT return) and commanded

"Bring Miles personally to his room" and he leaned in and whispered in their ears "and lock the door. dont want him running away again."

Both girls nodded and walked forward, each taking tails by one of his shoulders and dragging him off.

They went through another dark unlit hallway at the other side of the throne room, and when they came to another hallway that was lit, tails looked at them. Both girls had changed out of their t-shirts and into their usual attire in the short time that they had been walking through the dark.

_How do they do it?_ tails questioned himself, wondering what he wouldve seen if the hallway HAD been lit...

Fiona and Alicia led 'Miles' to his room, and put him in it. then they closed the door after him and he could hear a faint *click* of a lock being engaged. The kitsune sat down on the end of the plush bed, contemplating on what had happened in the short what he guessed was a 36 hour period.

_Ah well, at least they didnt check my pockets and bag or anything_ He thought as he took his duffel bag off of his back (duffel bags have sling straps) and inspected what he had.

a first aid kit  
some clothes  
deodorant  
toothbrush & toothpaste  
regular stuff  
some snacks  
a broken tablet  
a cross-dimensional communicator that had a cracked casing  
a water bottle  
and some good old books on puberty.

He didnt know why he had the sexually graphic books that were supposed to tell him everything about being a teenager, and then he remembered at his thirteenth birthday a couple years ago, Sally had gotten the three books for him in an attempt to not have to explain what sex was and all that (he obviously knew already, what pre-teen doesnt? Sally and Sonic sure did, and dont get me started on Scourge. Bad parenting with that green menace.) and he had shoved them in his overcrowded bookshelf next to three of his favorite books, and he had accidentally grabbed these books instead of those, and thats why he had them now.

Tails decided to just put them back in his bag and go to sleep, it was near dusk. He realized that he must have been out cold for a while, and that he must have only woken up just before the sun started to set, at about 6:00.

**Well, here i am again. i know, im pretty bad with this updating thing, but this has only been my first dry spell. ill be updating the other storys soon as well, and i have more in the planning, including a VGcats one im working on and a zombie themed one with Fiona Scourge and Tails as main characters, where it will be a oneshot that has the basic storyline with major plot points, and it anyone can pick it up and go with it, expanding it alot into a pretty long well put together story (hopefully).**

**This is me signing off for now, so enjoy it all and be sure to read the stuff in my favorites, with a few special shoutouts to Resurgence by syaroan (sorry if i misspelled your name dude), VioletEra: WeaponsFree by Therix, ShatterdMinds by Vohrak, and Resistance. make sure to read them all, they're the best (other than me, of course!)**


End file.
